Green Eyed Monster
by kat386
Summary: A certain Green Eyed Monster pays Quil a visit when he learns that Claire has Chemistry with another boy. But what happens when Quil realizes he completely misunderstood the situation? One-Shot


I wasn't the type to normally get angry. Generally, I was a very level headed person. Always the peace keeper. I had quickly outgrown my wild days when I imprinted on Claire. It was hard to keep up my partying when I had a three-year-old imprint to worry about. But, aforementioned imprint was just about the only person that could make me want to drive my head through a wall.

I had just finished patrol. It was a particularly stressful one. Leah wouldn't stop bitching at Embry, and Jacob was continually being distracted by rather compromising memories of Nessie (memories I didn't exactly care to see considering she was basically like my sister.) But that didn't stop the slight skip in my step as I hurried down the beaten path to my seventeen-year-old imprint's house. I smiled as the house came into view, and glanced up at the warm yellow light emitting from her bedroom window.

"No, Claire, that's not how you do it," an unfamiliar male voice chuckled. "Here, let me show you." My head snapped up to her window. What was that boy going to show my Claire-Bear exactly?

"Like this?" I heard her tentative voice ask. "Am I doing it right?"

Oh. Hell. No.

I was fuming. Seeing red, I wrenched the front door open. If I were thinking properly, I would've stopped. I would've told myself that I didn't have any claim on Claire and she could do whatever she wants. I would think twice before barging in considering out of all the things I imagined this boy was showing her, none of them were PG. But I wasn't thinking properly. My jealousy consumed me as I powered up the stairs, breezing by her younger siblings, and bursting through her bedroom door.

They were sitting on the ground underneath Claire's large window, tucked away from my vision by her large four poster bed. "Claire," my voice boomed out. I sounded scary even to my own ears.

Her head popped up as she stood from her spot on the ground, and the boy follow suit not long after. "Quil! What's going on?" She asked clearly startled, her cheeks darkening slightly with blush.

"Who is this?" I spat, motioning to the boy. I finally let my eyes fall on him. He was probably around the same age as Claire, maybe a grade above her, with black hair, and a slightly muscular build.

Claire glared at me, clearly annoyed by my lack of manners. "Quil." She was gritting her teeth. "This is Noah. We have Chemistry together." My heart dropped. In my mind Claire and I had been on our way to taking our relationship to the next level. Over the course of her junior year we had increasingly become closer and closer. She even confided in me that one of the biggest reasons she was staying at Emily's over the summer, is so she could be closer to me. But now she was telling me she had chemistry with another boy. Was this happening, or was this just a terrible nightmare? She cleared her throat, "Noah, this is Quil. He's my best friend. He lives on the La Push reserve."

Noah looked back and forth between the two of us, eyeballing me cautiously. "Yeah," he nodded his head at me. "You own ABC Autobody Restoration and Repair, right? My mom takes her car there whenever there's a problem. She says you guys do the best work for miles around."

I raised an eyebrow, "I think it's time you go, Noah. Claire and I need to have a little talk."

He looked to Claire and she shook her head no. "We're in the middle of something," Claire stated, shooting daggers at me. "Quil, I'll come over when we're done here and then we can have our _little talk._ "

I eyed her for a minute before nodding and heading out. I barely made it to the forest before I burst out of my skin. Of course, the second my paws hit the ground my sister and all my brothers knew of the awkward encounter that had just taken place at the Young Residence.

 _"Claire's getting some? Good for her,"_ Leah thought bitterly. She would never accept imprinting. Not unless she imprints on someone herself. I growled at her.

I felt Shilah's presence before I saw him. He was a very young wolf, only phasing for the first time about a year ago. He and Claire were good friends. He lived on the Makah Reservation with his mom and step-dad, so they've known each other for years. I heard his wolfy laugh before I saw his amused thoughts. " _What's so funny?"_ I roared.

 _"Noah and Claire sure do have Chemistry together. AP Chemistry class, you imbecile. He's the smartest kid in school. He was helping her study for her final."_

I dug my nails into the soft Earth, coming to an abrupt stop. _"You're messing with me, right?"_ I thought back to Shilah. I could feel everyone's amusement.

 _"Nope. Congrats, you just made an ass out of yourself. And now you're going to have to deal with the wrath of Claire."_

A few hours later we found ourselves squeezed around Sam's kitchen table. Everyone was laughing and eating and having a good time. Everyone except for me. I knew of my impending doom. I knew my imprint was going to lay into me. In the back of my mind, I knew I deserved it too. I acted like a jealous asshole. How in the hell was I going to explain myself to her?

The imprint connection I felt to Claire was getting stronger, which told me she was on her way over. It was only another ten minutes before I heard the familiar rumble of the engine to Claire's old Ford Edge.

Shilah chuckled when he heard it too. "Get ready for a show, everyone," he mumbled under his breath.

The door burst open, and Claire, looking wild but somehow more beautiful than ever appeared. Her dark brown locks were mussed up, falling in soft waves, her plump lips were pulled into an angry straight line, her perfectly plucked eyebrows were angled down, forming a small wrinkle on her forehead. "QUIL ATEARA!" She shouted. Her big green eyes scanned the room for only a moment before they fell on me. Stomping over to me she continued her rant, "Have you lost your mind? What the hell is wrong with you? I can't even _believe_ that you would embarrass me like that. Kindly explain to me what the hell was going through your pretty little mind for you to act like that because I am grasping at straws here trying to understand."

I knew my cheeks were red from how embarrassed and stupid I felt. Most of the house had cleared out at this point. The only one's brave enough to endure Claire's wrath other than myself were Jake, and Embry (who had been on the receiving end enough times to stay for moral support) and then Sam, and Emily (who were way too amused by all of this, if I may add.)

"Well, Claire, I…" But as soon as I opened my mouth at a feeble attempt to explain myself, I was cut off again.

" _He_ was doing _me_ the favor of helping me study for my Chemistry test and you just barge in and act like a territorial Neanderthal. You made it so awkward for us! I don't even want to _think_ about having to face him at school tomorrow morning." She stopped, taking deep breaths, cheeks red, and eyes blazing.

"Claire, when you said you guys had Chemistry together, well I kind of misunderstood what you meant." She raised one eyebrow at me, silently telling me I better have more of an explanation. "I thought you meant that there was chemistry between you. I thought you were saying you like each other," I scratched the back of my head, and waited for her laughter, but it never came.

An awkward silence fell between us as she just stood and stared at me for a while. I heard the screen door screech open and Shilah came through. "He thought you guys were getting it on," Shilah explained further, grabbing an apple out of a bowl on the table and taking a bite.

"Excuse me?" Claire sputtered.

" _Ohhhh, Noah, am I doing it right?"_ Shilah mocked her in a super high pitched tone, laughing to himself. "I mean, it did kind of sound like he was teaching you how to-"

"Enough!" Sam ordered, clearly agitated that his favorite niece was being spoken about this way.

Claire looked at me, and though I was expecting rage or hurt or even disgust, she looked slightly amused. She blinked at me a few times before a mischievous smile spread across her face, "Quil, were you jealous?" She asked me. My heart dropped. I guess she took my lack of an answer as an answer because she looked pleased with herself that she was making me squirm so much. "Well I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Noah and I." She said before flitting out the door.

I wasn't going to let her have the last word like that. "Claire, wait! I wasn't jealous. I just, I was-"

She lazily turned around, looking at me from where she was unlocking her car, "Oh, oh let me guess. You thought you were protecting my innocence. No, that's long gone," I winced as I remember her crying to me about the boy that broke her heart her freshman year. I broke his arm. I heard a wolf whistle from the house. She was inching closer and closer to me, "That can't be it so you must've thought you were protecting my honor, right?" She shook her head no again. Her pretty lips pouted slightly, her eyes widening. "Ohhhh, or is it just that _you_ want to be the one to teach me _those things?"_ She spoke the last two words as if they held a dirty meaning. I could've devoured her right there in her Uncle's front yard, but instead I gulped audibly.

She just winked, laughed her beautiful laugh, got in her car and sped off. I walked the other direction towards my house where I planned to take a _very_ cold shower. This was going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
